


Daylight Dancer

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy keeps missing his chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight Dancer

__

Dance with me  
It can't be so hard  
Time to reveal  
What's in your heart  
⁃Daylight Dancer, Lacuna Coil

Secrets were very hard for Tommy to keep. Especially from Nikki, who could read him like a well-worn and well-loved book, but a book no less. So now he wondered how, after all this time, had he managed to keep this huge secret from anyone, much less Nikki. 

His love for the bassist had started out as a simple hero worship and then developed into friendship, which had evolved into this long persisting love. He had tried to write it off as a stupid crush in the beginning, but the longer it lasted, the more he knew it wasn't just a crush. It was love. Real, true love.

How was he supposed to tell Nikki? He had imagined the moment many times over in his mind, all the scenarios ranging from Nikki telling him he hated him and he was out of the band, to Nikki feeling the same. None were plausible. Nikki wouldn't love him, he was straight, but he didn't think Nikki would hate him over this.

Would he?

The questions remained with little hope of ever being answered, so Tommy kept his secret love to himself and put on a smile, even when his heart was breaking and his world was falling apart because Nikki had someone new and he had missed his chance yet again.

That's all he had now. Missed chances, regrets, and heartache.


End file.
